


Mine

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Mine verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s themes, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Master!Jensen, S/M, Slavery, dark!fic, slave!Jared, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans are kept as slaves by their genetically superior Masters, slave!Jared awaits his fate in the gloom of a shop cage. Please heed warnings, this fic is not sunshine and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Beta’d by the marvelous sylsdarkplace . Any mistakes remain my own.
> 
> The pretty, pretty banner has been made by meus_venator for me, after she read the fic. *squee*

 

 

They were in the shadowy depths of the store where no passing customer would glance. Still Jared kneeled motionless and in perfect form. His tall and muscular body bowed lithe and graceful and his eyes stayed turned down and part hooded. Others around him whispered but they no longer bothered to snigger at his behavior.

The cage was too small for five. He could smell their sweat and the dirt that had been allowed to build on their skin, their nails and their hair. Wounds festered on the scarred skin of the slave who slumped by his side, glassy eyed and burning hot. He remembered his name was Steve, but it wasn’t important. None of them were.

Jared could stay like this for hours, days even, and this one source of pride was all he had left to cling to.

The sliding door rattled and squeaked as a salesalpha stepped into the gloom. He was wiping the perspiration from his brow and swearing under his breath. His customer could not be satisfied. There had been sturdy shined boots and a deep gravelly drawl which asked to see a selection of the shop’s best bed-boys. The salesalphas had bickered over the opportunity to serve the man, so it was likely that the Master was wealthy. Jared could imagine the perfect skinned, bright young boys that the Master had been offered. The store had a wide selection, all shapes, sizes, colors and temperaments. Jared had been in this cage for a week and seen their extensive wares. He had to wonder how an alpha could not choose from such an array.

 

“Excuse me.” Sturdy, shined boots and fine fabric pants stepped over the threshold into the darkened store room. Fancier, fine leather boots with denims followed close behind.  The salesalpha sighed with frustration as the boots stirred dust to find the staff in their cosy hiding place.

“I was wondering when you would have more. A different selection?”

“We get a delivery every week, sometimes we pick something up in auction, between times. Other than that, maybe you can call in advance.”

The boots stopped within inches of Jared’s face, just beyond the mesh. Jared heard the female slave in the corner of his cage moan, a quiet, “Master,” and he held his breath for the inevitable backlash. This opportunity wasn’t for them, and such disobedience could only lead to harsh discipline.

The booted feet turned a fraction and there was a silence. Jared startled as a hand reached to stroke his face and grasp his chin. “Look at me.”

Jared’s attention snapped to the owner of the voice instantly. He didn’t let his posture waver as he lifted his head and licked his lips to a shine and forced them to arc up so his dimples would show. He widened his eyes and relaxed the rest of his features to look up at this Master. His full attention was directed at a tall alpha with pale, freckled skin, a handsome, angular face and the deepest green eyes Jared had ever seen. The friend that accompanied him and the panicking salesalpha faded into the background.

“Wow.” The Master crouched next to his cage and his other hand slid around his collar, fingers turning the sales tag to read the information printed there. “Jared. There’s no price here. This one is for sale, right?”

“Those are bulk buys, for business sales. They are unsuitable for private purchase.”

Jared heard a struggle and the crack of a whip as the female slave was taken for punishment but he didn’t let himself so much as blink at the distraction. The Master’s hand dropped the tag as he looked to the salesalpha. “Don’t do that!”

“The human spoke out of turn.”

“She did you a favor. I wouldn’t have seen this one if she hadn’t.”

Jared remained still, with not a moment’s deviation of his gaze. He used the rare opportunity to look at the smooth tone of the Master’s skin as it stretched over fine bone structure and see the faint peppering of freckles that were almost golden, the same as the slightly spiked, light brown hair.

“They are shop property. They are not for individual sale.”

Another voice came from behind the green-eyed alpha. “Why not?”

“They are second hand, old or faulty goods. I cannot sell them to you, as they are.”

“But you intend to sell them to business?”

“They are over twenty five or otherwise damaged but there is some value in them, a few months in a mine or digging fields, perhaps medical research or organ harvesting.” 

Jared couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body at the mention of his worthlessness and of the fates he had been trying to ignore. A steady hand smoothed his head and continued down his spine.

“How many?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“How many do I have to purchase?”

“There are five in this lot.”  The salesalpha sounded suddenly hopeful, with a greedy edge to his tone, “It is a bargain for business but quite a sum for an individual.”

“I have the cash.”

“Jensen …” the friend was speaking now, “This is not your best idea. They are difficult to keep and a liability. What would you do with them?”

The Master, Jensen, tilted his head and continued to stroke Jared. “At ease,” he spoke softly, and Jared broke his gaze but his body remained still. He wasn’t used to relaxing in the view of alphas.

The salesalpha eagerly named a price, and Jared knew he had added a sum for this Master’s enthusiasm.

“How much will I pay for a ganger to provide daily slaves, Chris?”

“Jen!” There was a note of warning in the friend’s voice and the Master was pulled by his sleeve toward the store front. “Just going to have a brief discussion,” Master Chris said.

It had been too much to hope for, but their departure crushed what remained of Jared’s spirit. He heard a snuffle from Steve, beside him, and a quiet sob from someone behind. They were taken from different households and Jared hadn’t asked for their names. If you didn’t get close, you couldn’t feel their loss. He settled back into position and waited. Night fell, and they were each taken out to use the toilet, take a walk on leash and be hosed down before the feeders were filled with kibble and the shop closed. Jared curled small on the metal floor and let himself doze.

***

The delivery van was dark and windowless, it stank of fear and sweat and they were chained ankles to wrists, with a sturdy leash on their collars that locked on a central ring. Jared felt hazy, his body unsteady, and he was sure that their morning water had been drugged.

Their arrival was worse than the journey. The deliverymen cursed and questioned their instructions and Jared’s heart sank at the sight of the rundown, cold metal and concrete slave kennels. Water pooled in patches where the roof leaked over bare cages with wooden benches and plastic kibble feeders. Whatever their new purpose, slave health was not a priority.

They were stripped of the store’s basic slave shifts, pushed naked into one kennel, chained to a holding ring and left there. Delivery paperwork was threaded through the bars of the kennel.

“It’s a big house,” commented the large, bald slave when they were alone.

“It could be a hospital.” The dark-haired female slave’s lip quivered and an even older, kindly woman wound an arm around her. “It’s definitely not a hospital or an abattoir, Gen.”

“What do you think?” The bald slave was cradling Steve and looking at Jared. “You can speak can’t you?”

Jared nodded but he didn’t know what to say.

“Huh. Pet. Don’t s’pose you ever say a lot.”

Jared shook his head in agreement and kneeled, in submission, letting the action calm him for whatever was to come.

***

Noise and shined, practical boots broke their desperate wait. “Here they are. What the Hell? Ignorant bastards should have delivered them to the house. That’s why we left the key. Well come on! This is no time to rest.” The voice was gravelly low and Jared recognized the Master who had stopped by their cage and enquired about him. A flutter of nerves started at the base of his belly.

A hand tugged at Jared’s leash and fingers tangled in his hair. “C’mon. Let’s get in the house. I’ve put the heating on to take the chill off. I am Master Jensen and this is Master Chris and we’ll work out what to do with you while we eat.” There was a tug on his leash, “Jared, I expect you to look at me when I talk, without me having to ask.” His heart thudded against his ribs, and he chewed his lip nervously, raising his hazel gaze rapidly, to look into Master Jensen’s face. “I’m sorry, Master.”

The hand stroked his hair. “It’s okay for now. There is bound to be a period of adjustment while you get to know me. Try harder and we’ll get along fine.”

They were ushered through a heavy timber door, into a house which echoed with emptiness. The slaves walked silently, huge eyes taking in the details.

“You don’t walk in the house, Jared.” Master Jensen unlocked the cuffs that held his wrists and tugged him to the floor on a short leash. Mike and Gen rushed to follow but their leashes were tugged upwards, just as harshly, “The rest of you can walk.” Jared felt his cheeks warm up and flush pink, at being singled out, but he stretched into a catlike gait as he crawled on all fours by his Master’s side. “Beautiful.” His Master murmured and the pleasure of the compliment wrapped warm feeling around him.

 They passed furniture covered with huge sheets. Dust and cobwebs gathered in corners and drifted in the air. “I inherited the house from my Uncle, can’t really remember what’s here yet,” Master Jensen sounded apologetic.

Master Chris cut in, “They don’t need to know. They will do as they are told.”

“Maybe, but it feels weird having them here and not saying anything. I chatted to Richard constantly.”

“Then you shouldn’t have given him away.”

“It is colder here, than in Europe, in all ways, and JD was besotted with him. Richard was perfect for him and he was perfect for Jeff. I didn’t want to split them up.”

“You were soft on him. You were abroad too long, Europeans coddle their slaves.  Now you are so lonely you will take the first sad rejects you see.”

“Oh, cheer up Chris. It’s an adventure.”

“How do you propose to stop them from running away?”

“I don’t. They are all well established slaves. They must know how to behave and they will certainly be recaptured if they run. I won’t take them back. I can always hire daily slaves if it doesn't work out. We all heard what fate awaits them at the slavers. They will avoid it if they choose to stay with me.”

“Well it’s a novel idea, even if it is a little crazy.”

***

The kitchen was covered in dust but the sheets had been removed from a huge pine table, and bags of shopping and groceries rested on the work surfaces.

Master Jensen unlocked the chains on each slave and asked their name before handing them a soft cotton tunic from a bag.  He unclipped their leashes and took the small memory chips from their collars to slide them, one by one, into his handheld computer and discover their history.

“Genevieve.”

“You’re 26, you were a bed slave but in later years you learned some house skills and cooking. Is that right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl. Sit. Take a bowl of kibble.”

It continued that way, Jody the breeder, who birthed seven babies for the slavers to take and provided milk and care for her alpha’s family. Mike, another bed slave, turned gardener, rejected when his Mistress married.  Steve the general slave who broke his rib, yet still tried to run when the slavers came to take him. For him it had ended in the bloodied welts that were festering on his back.

Master Jensen released the pressure on Jared’s leash and he kneeled with his head to the cool tile floor, awaiting his turn. Instead, he smelled hot food being served and heard the scrape of chairs. The other slaves gave their thanks for the kibble provided by their alpha Masters, in the correct way, and were told to eat.

“Jared. Here.” Jared looked to his Master’s face. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and Master Jensen smirked. “Kneel by me.” He crawled, his gaze never leaving his Master’s face. A plate of kibble was placed on the floor by his Master’s chair and he knew it was stupid of him, didn’t know why he had thought there might be more, but a tear glistened in the corner of his eye as he understood the implication. He thanked him nevertheless.

Gentle fingers reached to slip the leash and chip from his collar and place the memory chip in the reader. Master Chris served soup and bread to Master Jensen and sat down to eat his own, but he reached for the bag of slave clothes. The other Master stayed his hand, “Not for this one.”

Jared thought he might choke with disappointment on the dry kibble. He reminded himself to be grateful for any new Master, however short-lived it may be. He lowered his head to the plate, placed his lips delicately to the food and took it in his mouth.

“You know what to do. Good Boy.” The praise was spoken quietly with a delicate caress of fingers above his collar.

There was no stopping the thrill that prickled Jared’s spine with those meager words of praise. His head leaned in to his Master’s touch and his multi-hued eyes dried and glittered a little more gold.

“You like that, eh?” Master Jensen smiled at him and looked back at his screen, “Oh, Jared!” He tilted the screen toward Master Chris who reached to scroll through the data. There seemed to be much more than the other slaves had. He knew his former Mistress had kept his information updated, but it was not for him to know what was on his chip.

“Photographs? Really? He was a cute pup.” Master Chris spoke with his mouth full.

“He was gangly. I like him better as he is.”

“Oh! They showed him! Look at all the awards. Best in Class, Best in Show, Obedience Champion.”

“The moment I saw him I knew there was something about him. Now tell me I was wrong, Chris!”

“He’s an old family pet with no useful skills, and you went to the shop for a bed boy. I’m not sure I’m sharing your triumph.”

Master Jensen rested his elbows on the table and leaned in to Master Chris, “Chris, in my bed, obedience  _is_ the most important skill. Besides, we all know how pets are used to calm rowdy alpha youths with their raging hormones.”

Four sets of slave eyes turned on Jared and he wanted to duck his head and let his shaggy hair cover his eyes but he knew it would not be tolerated.

Master Jensen nudged him with his foot. “Eat all your food, I don’t want you to get thin, it doesn’t suit you. Gen will get you a bowl of water.” He nodded to the petite slave who was on her toes in a flash, collecting water from the sink.”

***

Master Jensen had a plan to run his household using only these slaves, letting them learn tasks as they worked. Master Chris was not so sure that it would succeed. Genevieve, Jody and Mike looked confused about it, and Steve was too sick to care.

Jared stayed at his Master’s heel and concentrated on being correct.

“Gen will take care of the kitchen for now. I expect it clean, tidy and the food properly stored before you sleep. You will wake at dawn to prepare breakfast. I don’t expect perfection, but I expect you to ask questions and learn.”

“Yes, Master.”

The green-eyed alpha led the way up the finely carved main staircase, and all the slaves froze by the bottom step. He sighed, “Just for today, use these stairs.” Jared felt a reassuring hand on the top of his head, and he moved into his Master’s touch to climb on hands and knees.

Master Jensen flung open bedroom doors as he made his way down the hallway. At the fourth room he stopped. “Aha, this one is good for guests. Jody, you will prepare this for Chris. It must be adequate by the time he retires for the night, you can finish it tomorrow.”

Chris coughed, “ _Master_  Chris,”

“Tch, I’m not keeping up with that forever Chris, they know who I mean. Are you missing your girl while you are here? Would you like Genevieve in your bed tonight?”

Master Chris sounded horrified at the prospect, “No, God no! You only just bought her. I’m not a complete horndog, I can wait a few days. I mean no offence, she’s awful pretty n’all, but …, ” his voice trailed off without finishing his sentence.

They took another staircase to a smaller hallway and Jody cooed, “Oh the children's rooms and the nursery.”

Master Jensen slammed open two doors on the same side of the hall and Jared jumped at the noise. They were modest rooms with two beds each and a shared bathroom.

“Mike, find bedding, clean up your room and tend to Steve. I will provide antibiotic cream. You should clean his welts thoroughly in the shower and let him rest. Jody, when you are finished with the guest room, prepare the other room for you and Genevieve.”

“You’re giving them bedrooms!” Chris was practically exploding.

“They have to sleep somewhere, I have so many rooms.”

“They are humans. That is what kennels and cages are for.”

“They can’t live in those kennels and a cage seems stupid when I have beds. This way they will sleep well. They’re gonna work better with enough sleep.”

Mike raised his eyes and his hand, “Please Master,”

“Yes, Mike.”

“This room doesn’t have a lock. I can fit a lock.”

“You won’t be locking me out.”

“But how will you lock us in, Master?”

“I won’t. If you choose to stay, you will have shelter and food and I will not whip you without reason. I won’t chase you if you escape, but I will not help you when you are recaptured either.”

“Genevieve was wringing her hands together, “Mike should fit locks, Master. It is safer if you lock us in.”

Jody agreed, “I ain’t never been left unlocked, Master.”

Master Chris was laughing, and Master Jensen splayed his hands in a wide shrug, “Fine, we’ll get locks on the doors. Jeez.”

Four slaves flinched and so did Jared. There were downturned eyes and a chorus of “Sorry, Master.”

“I’m not angry, okay. I’m not angry. Now, go and do what you’ve been told.”

Jared was being petted again. The repetitive contact felt good after so long and a small sigh escaped his lips.

“Have you been lonely?” Master Jensen asked, and Jared looked up to him. “You don’t need to answer, I saw your records. You served three young alphas until they all left home without you. Then you were left alone with their aging mother.”

“She looked after me well, Master.”

“When she died the family’s loyal pet was too old for her sons. You were an unwanted toy, to be put out with the trash.”

This new Master’s words stung but it was a truth he already knew. He didn’t drop his gaze. He didn’t want to seem undisciplined. “Yes, Master.”

“Thought so,” his Master mused to himself, “C’mon.” They traversed stairs and another hall. Jared found it hard to keep his bearings at heel, but it wasn’t his concern where they went, only that he kept his grace and followed.

Master Jensen produced a key for this latest room and, as he swung the door open, Master Chris swallowed loudly, retreated down the corridor, and announced, “Well, here’s where I leave you to it. I’ll investigate the library or somewhere.”

“Yeah, I’ll get the pet settled and see you later.”

It was a large room with barred windows and solid walls. The shape of a gigantic metal-framed bed was draped with covers. There were mover’s boxes on the covered bed and fresh, plastic-wrapped linen.

Beyond the bed there were other large pieces of furniture. The dust cover barely hid the shape of the St. Andrew’s cross and a solid gym horse with sturdy fastening rings. Chains and holding rings hung from the ceiling and were fixed to walls and floor.  “My Uncle called this his playroom but I think I will save myself the trouble of frequent journeys. This is where I will stay for now. I intend to use it thoroughly.” Fingers looped in the back of Jared’s collar and pulled sharply, to raise his gaze.

“I intend to use  _you_  thoroughly.”

His collar tightened against his throat. Jared whimpered as his breath grew short and labored. His Master released his grip and shoved hard, so he lost his balance.

“Try harder to be elegant, Jared. Six strikes. Over here.”

Jared’s eyes widened but he scrabbled obediently to his hands and knees and forced himself to dip his back and crawl with a feline sway. Master Jensen hauled him up and bent him low over the bed, with his ass sticking upwards and prominently displayed. His arms stretched forward but there was nothing to grasp and he kept the pose. It was surely a test. If he were allowed to put his hands to the bed he would be given that instruction. He wasn’t. There was the slither of a leather belt from his Master’s pants and the clatter of the buckle. Two hands stroked with delicious sensation down his spine and trailed over the round globes of his ass cheeks, the leather followed, cold and smooth behind them. Then there was more clatter as the belt swung behind Jared.

“You gonna remember what a well trained pet you are, Jared?”

Jared’s breath hitched and his heart was beating faster, “Yes, Master.” He heard a whoosh through the air. The whole of him tensed and he gritted his teeth to prevent the automatic flinch before he felt the heavy, sharp sting of the belt on his ass.  He rocked forward a fraction with the force of the blow, but he didn’t cry out or put his hands down. “One,” he said automatically, remembering to take deep even breaths.

A hand rubbed the red-hot welt, “I think you can do better, Jared. You should recall how this is done.”

The slave briefly let his eyelids close over the wet shine in his eyes. When he opened them again he was focused on the noise of the buckle and the faint rush of air. He rocked back, almost imperceptibly to meet the next blow. It hit with an uncompromising bloom of sharp, bruising pain and he remained in his place. “Two,” he counted.

“That’s better.”

There were six strikes, hit with full force and covering his naked ass from the dip of his spine to the top of his thigh. The blood rushed to bruise under the skin and the sharp, heated ache was a familiar sensation from a time when he was a prized possession.  A hand caught his collar once more and dragged him to stand, with his back to his Master. With another tug he was falling against the muscular planes of his Master’s chest and there were teeth, nipping his neck with intent, sucking sore purple bruises above and below the collar. “Mine,” growled his Master. “Don’t pretend you haven’t missed proper ownership.” With a shove Jared was back on the floor, struggling to maintain his poise.

“Make up my bed. Take the dust sheets off and locate the storage. Unpack my boxes. Pay special attention to this one.” Master Jensen indicated a large blue carton. “Everything must be carefully stowed away. Pick out three items that I will need you to always use. There may be several with a choice of size and type. Lay the three chosen items out on the bed. Take a hot shower, wash, prepare and kneel ready for me. Any questions?”

“No, Master.” Jared repeated the instructions back to his Master, as he had been taught, and there were more soft touches to relax into. “I know you won’t disappoint me, Jared,” the green-eyed man spoke softly as he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

***

He left the blue crate until last. There was a sturdy cabinet behind the play area, with grips and drawers for specific items. None of the other boxes had the objects that would fill it. He trembled as he parted the lid to peep into it and when he reached the pads of his fingertips inside, they touched bouncy rubber, metal and smooth leather.

 

He unpacked each item with reverent hands and placed them in rows on the satin eiderdown. He had to choose three that his Master required him to have. It was another test and butterflies barged and shoved in his stomach as he considered the array.

He placed the whips, straps and canes in the cabinet first. Ordinarily, only an alpha would handle those. His chest swelled with pride that his Master had trusted him to touch them. He made sure the bullwhip curled correctly, the cat o’ nine tails was untangled and the rest were sorted in size order.

Next he powdered the full rubber body suit and hood, folded and tucked it in a drawer. He really hoped his Master didn’t want his pet to wear that.

There was a range of sex toys, including vibrators, dildos, spreaders, clamps, beads, needles and blades which he arranged orderly, in a drawer.

When he was reduced to a limited range of objects he stopped to consider them. There were gags of all shape and sizes. Buttplugs, cockplugs, cock cages, cock rings, harnesses, cuffs and sleeves were all similarly plentiful. It could be regarded as a terrifying collection, yet he was fascinated. The only fear he had was failing his Master’s test.

He changed his mind several times before he picked out a smooth, medium sized butt plug, with a ring for a chain attachment, a four inch jewelled cockplug with chain, and a large ring gag. Everything else he placed in the cabinet.

***  
Night cloaked the windows black, and he waited on his knees, forehead to the floor, submissive and motionless. The wait was long and Master Jensen did not speak when he arrived. Jared heard him as he inspected the room and looked over the items on the bed. He didn’t acknowledge his pet in any way. Jared shivered. This household, these strange new circumstances didn’t seem real. Nobody could want a rejected, old pet. Any moment now the alpha was going to laugh at him and send him on to his proper demise. Bare feet approached, with long elegant toes, tapered ankles and firm calves, and they stopped in front of him. He sucked in his lip as he stopped himself from creeping to touch his head against the legs or arching his back for attention. The toes flexed and his Master walked away without a word. There was the creak of a chair, a pool of bright light and the sound of a book’s pages being turned at regular intervals. Jared’s stomach twisted with tension and he was sure there was less air in the room.

 

Eventually there was a command. “Here!” It was whispered but it seemed loud, breaking the silence. Master Jensen was sitting in an upright armchair, with his legs splayed wide. The instruction didn’t need to be any more explicit. He swung his hips and licked his lips as he crawled to kneel attentively between the muscular legs. “Hands behind your back, Jared.”  He clasped his fingers together in the small of his back and his hazel eyes shone with expectation as he looked up into the freckled face of the alpha.

“Well, you’re certainly not afraid, eager pet, but I wish to talk to you. Your selection both interested and worried me. You will be truthful and candid with me, and I shall decide what I am to do with you.” He took the 0 ring gag from the table by his side, “There is not much to say about this. I expect your co-operation without it. If you scream, it will be because I enjoy hearing the sound.”  He tossed it to one side.

Jared swallowed as he tried to maintain his calm façade.

“This is pretty and it will look glamorous on you but …” Master Jensen tilted the shiny steel cockplug to show him, “Well, most slaves will choose a cock cage to keep them from unfortunate erections. The fact that you chose something which can have the opposite effect, interests me. Stand!”

Jared unfolded himself in a moment, without unclasping his hands, to stand naked under his Master’s full gaze. A hand reached to his groin, and he flinched as it grasped his balls firmly and weighed them in a palm as they were critically examined.

“Hmm. The hair removal is permanent. That is normal. Do you know that it is against show rules to chemically castrate a competing pet, even if the procedure is incomplete and only prevents erection?”

Jared could feel high red spots forming on his cheeks. The palm dropped from the heavy roundness of his balls and the green-eyes blinked and regarded him solemnly as his Master sighed. “It’s not your fault, Jared. Your owner chose to do it to you. You can kneel again.”

Jared folded himself as small as he could manage.

“It says in your records that you were used as a bitch, that your Mistress regularly hired a stud to fuck you for entertainment at parties. Could you feel? Was there anything working?”

The red spots glowed hot on his cheeks. “Yes Master. I would come soft and sometimes my Mistress would milk me between those times.”

“Your performances were much appreciated. Did you enjoy the stud or the milking?”

Jared was trying so hard to control the sick despair that washed over him with the memories. He blinked away bright tears and tipped his chin up, “No, Master.”

“Okay. Why not? Surely it relieved the pressure. Nobody wants a case of blue balls.” His Master voiced his question kindly, with a slight smile.

Jared had never been asked such a personal question. His mind raced but he couldn’t find a suitable answer, “I don’t know, Master. It isn’t important. It is not my place to enjoy what is required.” He forced a smile that would encourage his dimples and lowered his eyelashes coquettishly.

Soft fingertips caressed his cheek, “Jared, it matters to me.” There was a few minutes silence. Then, Master Jensen placed the cock plug gently on the table and ran his hands through Jared’s clean and styled hair, down to his collar and smoothed his shoulders. “You did a wonderful job with this room and your beauty is breathtaking. You know, when I was young my father kept show pets. I had one of my own. One of the first things a show pet is trained to do, whatever it is feeling, is fake a smile.” His voice took on a dangerous edge as he continued, “Stop smiling, Jared. I don’t want to see that smile on you, unless it is real.”

He may as well have struck his pet, for the shock the command caused. Jared dropped the corners of his mouth, unable to comprehend what he should do next. He didn’t know what expression he should project and the lack of control was terrifying. He shook his head and dipped it down, involuntarily.

“See. Now, that panic is real. What do I have to do to see the real Jared?” Jared’s Master pulled his gaze away from his pet’s face and picked up the butt plug that he had chosen. “Perhaps I should use this.” He stood and walked to the bed, patted the surface, “Up here, face down, ass up, I’m sure you know the drill.” Master Jensen held the plug up to the light and Jared moved swiftly but gracefully into position. He buried his head into the soft covers and pulled his butt cheeks wide with his hands, to present his tight, puckered hole. At least he didn’t have to worry about his facial expression like this.

Master Jensen’s fingers were cool and their actions firm and decisive. They circled his rim and then delved in, dry and invasive. The alpha hummed appreciatively, “So tight. Not used up at all, pet, not at all. Such a bargain.” Fingertips scraped and burned his sensitive flesh as they pushed through the resisting muscle. Jared tried to relax but it hurt. He hadn’t thought he might be used dry but it was his Master’s choice and he wouldn’t be defeated. He squeezed his eyes tight and balled his fists. Suddenly, Jensen’s fingers withdrew, and he felt hot breath on his cheek as Master Jensen loomed over him. “So, there is clearly something you should have chosen instead of the gag, and I am distressed that you still do not request it. What do you want me to do, pet?”

He didn’t  _want._  He wasn’t  _permitted_  to  _want_. “I, I don’t know. I don’t understand, Master.”

Jared wasn’t expecting the piercing hot agony that shot deep inside him. It screeched through every nerve ending, sickening his stomach, as his Master shoved the butt plug hard into his ass and slammed it with his palm to drive it deep. He rocked forward, wantonly disobedient, and screamed in pain.

“Now, there’s the real Jared.”  It wasn’t a triumphant statement. “There was lube in that crate Jared. You will always be prepped with it and you will always use it. A gag is an unnecessary kink, but lube is a necessity and it is your responsibility. Do you understand me?” He emphasised his point with a heavy press of the plug, and Jared couldn’t stop the wince and the tear that rolled over his dark lashes and down his face.

“I will always be prepped with it and I will always use it. I understand, Master,” he panted with the effort of speech.

“Get up!”

Jared was dragged by his collar, strangled and drooling, to the middle of the play area where thick chains hung from the ceiling with steel cuffs. His toes were grazed on the surface as he struggled to keep up and every movement shifted the plug and shot slicing pains through him. He set his face into a mask and refused to make the noises that threatened to pour from his throat, even as his Master fixed his wrists and raised him by his arms until his bleeding toes barely touched floor. His eyes dropped to observe them. Whatever punishment he received, he would take it. Elegant fingers caught his chin and raised it. “I want you to keep your eyes open. There are lessons to be learned.”

Master Jensen chose a thin cane. Jared gulped a deep breath and blew it out, slow.

The first stripe was always the hardest. Jared knew that. He tried to relax into it but his weight pulled at his shoulders, and it felt like his arms would pop from their sockets. “Mine.” His Master pronounced the word emphatically. The cane whistled through the air and the neat blow to his ass, on top of the thick red belt mark made him hiss and flinch. The plug inside him shifted and he thought the pain might destroy him, but he took control back, “One.”

“I don’t want you to count Jared. I want you to learn.”

“Mine.” His Master’s muscles flexed and the cane was speeding to strike the top of his thighs. Five thin, deep lashes had him grinding his teeth and swaying on his restraints, but Jared remained silent. He was a well trained, obedient pet.

“Mine.” The thirtieth strike cut a sliver from the soft skin behind his knee. He could no longer feel the separate red slashes that decorated his back in a neat ladder. His flesh was on fire, and there was a whine in the back of his throat. Adrenalin thrummed in the blood that rushed through his veins with the clamour of ownership.  _Pain. Belonging. Security. Care. Master Jensen._   It hurt, it hurt  _so good_.

The alpha dropped his arm and stood to face him. Master Jensen was flushed and breathing hard. His cock curled to his stomach, proud and erect, “So fucking sexy like that Jared. Do you feel it too? Hands stroked the swell of his balls and delicately caressed his limp cock. Jared’s head rolled back with the overwhelming pleasure of the sensation. “Oh, you do.” The alpha rolled Jared’s balls in his hand, massaged them until he was whimpering with his crotch grinding down into the palm.

“There’s something I learned about successful show pets, Jared.” He stopped the pleasurable rub of Jared’s flesh and moved back, but his mouth still brushed warm against Jared’s ear as he spoke, “They  _want_  to please. Most humans are arrogant and flawed. We need to contain them because on their own they screw up. They bitch and fight. They used genetic technology to create monsters to fight their wars, and were surprised when we turned the tables on them. They hate our dominance. So, we keep them in line, show them how best to serve and there is irony that we need to vent the aggression that  _they_  created in us,  _on them_. There are some truly perfect humans though, Jared. They are the ones who accede to others and they make ideal show pets. They  _want_  to submit. They  _need_ ownership, control  _and pain_. They are perfect, and it is an honor to own one. I cannot imagine  _ever_  letting such a human go back to the slavers.”

Fingers manipulated the slave’s face and plump lips crashed against his drooling mouth with a nip, while a tongue forced access. Jared let his mouth fall open with a gasp and participated with enthusiasm, sucking tongue, sliding lips tasting it all, until they were both out of breath. For a moment his pain faded and the ache in his shoulders was nothing. This kiss, this sweet claim, was everything to him.

The respite was brief. Master Jensen stepped back, “Mine!” and the cane whistled through the air once more. Harsh wood cut a welt over Jared’s nipples and he remembered to breathe steady, even as he flinched. His head dropped with pain and exhaustion.

“Look at me, pet. I want to see your face.”

The new rhythm was fast-paced and punishing. The pattern of red grew with every strike. On the fifty-first lash, the cane hit his belly and caught the barely covered bone of his hip with a resounding crack. Something deep in his soul shattered. The pain of a million shards of glass echoed in every fiber of his being and the tears welled and fell in rivulets down his face.  He was sobbing when the cane hit the upper V of his crotch and Master Jensen paused for a moment when his mouth uttered a rebellious. “Please.” He begged brokenly, “Please,”

“Please what, Jared?”

Jared shook his head and Jensen continued with quiet determination. Jared moaned and begged with meaningless words as the pain mixed with dizzying euphoria. Finally, the cane hit his cock with a wet thwack and red-hot, shocking agony and he screamed, high pitched and ear numbingly loud. As the sound echoed and faded his chest heaved and his sobs became uncontrollable. He couldn’t take any more, reduced to pitiful, pathetic pleas. “Please stop. Please stop, Master.”

The cane dropped to the floor with a bounce and Master Jensen’s arms surrounded him, lifting him to ease the pressure on his shoulders. “You only had to give up all your control and ask. Do you understand that?” Nimble fingers unlocked the cuffs and let him fall into safe arms which manipulated him into a familiar submissive pose, kneeling at his Master’s feet. His head swirled and his body ached. He was pins and needles, agony and ecstasy and he was also at eye level with the alpha’s huge, and knotted cock.

A hand cupped the back of his head to still his dizzied sway, and grasped a palmful of hair, kneading gently at his scalp. “You must show your training and perform at your peak in public, but you are mine. I get all of you and there is no compromise to that. For me you will break apart and I promise to put you together again. Show me who you are and who you belong to, Jared.”

His master’s erect member was twitching, the knot was swelling, travelling towards the tip of his Master’s dick, desperate for release. Jared looked up into the green eyes. He wet his lips before leaning in to lick in a circular motion, around the base of the impressive dick and then another, around the circumference of the swelling. There was a throaty groan from his Master, and he licked a stripe up the vein of his cock, over the burgeoning knot, to the very top, before opening his mouth and delicately sucking the head into his mouth and tonguing at the slit. It had been a long time since he’d done this. The excitement of it hadn’t left him. Just as he was falling apart with the pain of his welts, his Master was falling apart for Jared, fucking into his mouth, insensate with pleasure. The alpha felt, smelt and tasted _so fucking good_. A hand smoothed his cheek, and he could feel the wetness that smeared over his skin but he didn’t notice the tears and snot that continued to drip from his face.

“Take my knot.”  
  
Jared looked up with sparkling, wet and adoring gaze. He smiled, dimpled and real, before opening his mouth impossibly wide. He stretched his lips until they felt like they would break, to take the ball of flesh onto his tongue without a single touch of sharp teeth. He hollowed his cheeks and the salty hot taste burst over his tongue and hit his throat almost instantly. He kept his mouth closed and swallowed, taking the reassurance of belonging, deep into his belly.

  
His Master was lost in his orgasm, moaning, grabbing at him and pushing hard into Jared’s mouth, and Jared grabbed his dick with his fingers and jacked it from the base, keeping it steady on his tongue. It was many years since his original owners had the young pet on his knees and taught him this skill, with the safety of ensuring the knot didn’t block his airways. He had always been a good student.  

When the first orgasm was over his Master pulled his cock from Jared’s mouth, “Stay there,” he managed to mutter, leaning his weight onto Jared’s wrecked, kneeling form. He put his hand over Jared’s, cradling his fingers as he continued tugging at the alpha’s cock, slipping smooth with saliva over the lessened knot at the head. “Jeeeeesus, fuck, pet!” A fresh burst of come spilled over Jared’s tearful face, and hair, landing in thick messy globs that slid over his eyes, his cheeks and his lips before his Master collapsed to the cold floor beside him, “Mine,” the alpha declared as he hugged his new slave tight into his sweat-slick body.  
  
Jared continued to sob, even as he worked his Master through two more orgasms with his hand. Master Jensen rocked him in his arms, in time with his grunting thrusts. When the last body-wracking convulsion of orgasm was over, Jared felt a delicate hand brush the hair from his face and kiss his lips softly. “You can cry, you needed to cry but you have to let me take care of you now.”

Jared sniffed and shook himself awake, “You must be exhausted, I have to help you to bed, Master.”

“I feel wonderful, Jared. This time I look after you.” A finger touched his nose in playful censure.

The tears stopped flowing some time after Master Jensen patted a warm fluffy towel over his freshly showered body and spread him naked on the huge bed to smooth cream on his wounds and pepper kitten-soft kisses in its wake. His eyelids grew heavy and closed. He snuffled as he drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep.

  
Jared woke with a start during the night, to find himself spooned snug under the eiderdown, in Master Jensen’s arms. Master Jensen drowsily opened one eye to look at him and yawned, “Does it feel better now, Jared?”

He frowned, too tired to think about his expression. The plug in his ass still stretched him uncomfortably but the oil that his Master had gently worked into his hole was starting to ease the pain of it. His entire body was sore, with bruises and bright prickles of pain that made him shiver. There was pride in the suffering, and he felt lighter. An aura of optimism enveloped him but he wasn’t sure he understood it. “I don’t know if I am to be your pet or your bed boy, Master,” he murmured, still half asleep.

There was a deep, chesty laugh that shook the bed beneath them. He turned to see his Master full of mirth with his emerald eyes sparkling, “Oh, Jared. I thought you would have worked that out. It doesn’t matter.” He pulled Jared close and kissed the crown of his head, “You’re simply  _mine_.”

~End~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ on http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/ in May 2012.


End file.
